


Three Days

by Space_Violets



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Spencer Reid Centric, a little sad but mostly just shows how much the team really loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: Every year Spencer Reid takes the same three days off.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 262





	Three Days

Every year Spencer takes three days off. 

Hotch noticed the pattern by the second year he received the leave request. He pulled Reid aside quietly. "You don't need to request these days off. Consider them a thanks for your unpaid overtime." Spencer began to speak in protest but Hotch cut him off. "The last thing we need is HR connecting the dots and giving you mandated therapy." 

"Thank you." Reid whispered. He turned and walked toward the elevator, afraid of what would happen if he looked his supervisor in the eyes. 

Every year Spencer takes three days off. 

The morning he comes back is always met with a hot cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich on his desk. JJ gives his hand a squeeze before they all have to meet in the conference room. She never mentions it and for that he is eternally grateful. 

Every year Spencer takes three days off. 

Morgan is the pushiest. Spencer can't decide if he loves or hates him for it. Every year he asks Spencer to go to dinner the night before. Calls him once a day to remind him he can call any time. Hugs him as soon as he gets back to the BAU. Spencer rolls his eyes but secretly appreciates it. 

Every year Spencer takes three days off. 

Garcia leaves food at his doorstep twice a day for three days. They never talk about it but Spencer smiles kindly at her when he comes back, a silent thank you he feels too ashamed to say out loud. 

Every year Spencer takes three days off. 

Prentiss and Rossi figure it out early enough. They don't say anything but do their best to keep Morgan from heading to Spencer's apartment when he worries too much about the younger agent. They pretend he never left when he gets back and Spencer loves them for it. 

Every year Spencer takes three days off. 

The memories flood him in waves. Most days his head is perfectly above water. There comes a time when most days the memories are as shallow as water on the edge of the shore. But on the anniversary of Tobias Hankel, the memories drown him. 

Every year Spencer takes the same three days off. 


End file.
